Lycanthrop prison Revised
by Mugsy
Summary: A kid's mind while serving time for defending a friend and while he is aobut to get out he finds his life will be filled with the supernatural R for violence lauage adult situations Chapter 1
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1 ME

"Man this bites." I said in a low boring voice. "Yeah man this really sucks." Replied Tyler. "Well dude we better save some of this for tomorrow right?" " Yeah after one more goddamn yelling spat form ms. Hogan ill need it." Tyler and I went ahead and put the rest of your fun set witch was a combo of pot food beer pop and cigarettes away. We went home and I went to bed after downloading the anarchist's cookbook. I awoke to the usual yelling of my dad "GET UP!" So I got up ate showered clothed spiked my Mohawk and set out for the buss with Death metal in my CD player. I did my usual things walked up the street talked to Ashley and matt (neighborhood kids who, go to my school.) listened till the buss came along. I got on and what do you know it was just like yesterday. But, Tyler wasn't here oh, well more seating for me. I sat down and just as I did my CD player Read NO BATTERY REPLACE. So no music ok I can talk. Right as I pull them off I hear Anthony Ross's voice, "Shut up little girl! My lord will devise you Ill kill all yall motherfuckers. Anthony Ross was about 5-foot maybe 5 inches. Scrawny and black he also is insane and bent over a religion that he made up. "Shut the fuck up." Replied Erika (my friend) Anthony raised his hand and hit her in the face. She fell back and the rage in me burned. He said in his annoying voice, "Anyone else wants to join in get his or her ass kicked. I stood up towering over Anthony by almost a foot and out weighed him by at least 100lb. "Yes I would love to see you kick my ass." Anthony swung and struck my right cheek. I just stood still after that blow didn't even phase me in my adrenaline raged state. Anthony stared at me his eyes wide his mouth open he was terrified of me and I liked that. I grabbed Anthony's shirt and began to beat him. I beat his face and belly mostly I also gave many shots to his chest. After about 10 enraged blows I threw him in to his seat and followed through by a tackle to his ribs. I then put my body pressure on his stomach and pounded his dazed face. Most people would be I weigh about 260lb and am 6 ft 5in I have trained in sang show boxing and do football I am fat but I do have a lot of muscle to back it and I'm dangerous. So before I knew what was happening Anthony was begging me to stop my friends Steven Wolf Steven Mytasis max Hamilton were restring me from beating him any longer. Anthony had many cuts bruises and I was sure I had broken a rib and his nose. As they said many word encouraging me to stop I continued to pull away and thrash after Anthony. That's about when Steven Wolf hit me in the back of my head with his major league baseball bat that's signed by many a star. My vision went black I the last thing I saw was Anthony begging for his safety to his fake god.


	2. The prison

Prison, some say it is hell other say it is just a cell. I say it's an asylum for more crime than outside. As long as you're strong have a gang and can shut up you can survive. Anthony claimed I had no right to attack him plus it was a hate crime and at the moment no one showing up to testify on my behalf seemed like a tragedy it was a blessing. But I lived on and on with my cell mate Alfonso. Alfonso was in for a Drive by style shooting. Truly it was more like him retaliating for an attack on his sister. Any way Alfonso was about my height but much thinner Hispanic and knowledgeable. Well him and me were in the same gang but we had our own special brother like bond. In no way were we homosexual but we were close and I would kill for him and him for me. The night I finally got out august 8 2007. My brother was going to see me tomorrow as well as my mom and my friends but tomorrow would never come. Somewhere deep under ground at a large stone celestial prison two members joined by a warden were discussing something but this subject is beyond human ears. "Very well then we move in now send in the centurion." Deep within the Texas state prison a secret cell clinked open a beast unleashed with a mission. "Alfonso I leave you all of my cigs, shivs and my knuckle busters" I said handing a box to my dear friend no my brother. "Awesome, Buy say don't forget about me send letters see me occasionally you know. Now you get some shut eye bro." Responded Alfonso with eagerly open arms. I proceeded to sleep to tomorrow Freedom, but little did I know tomorrow freedom would never come.


End file.
